Thank You, You Baka
by Veromorphia
Summary: Trunks is being born, but it isn't going well. Vegeta may have to choose between Bulma and the baby, or lose them both. Can Goku save them with his purity and faith, or will the last Saiyan prince be all alone once again?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
From The Author: I'd like to thank Vickychan because I got the idea for this fic during a IM conversation with her. Thanks, Vicky! I hope you, and everyone else, enjoys the fic!  
  
**

Thank You, You Baka

**  
  
"Alright, son, one more time!"  
  
"But dad, I'm tired. I can't do it again."  
  
"Now, Gohan, what have I been telling you since we began this training?"  
  
His son sighed. "That there will be times when I'll have to fight tired."  
  
"Right. You have plenty of power left. You just have to unleash it. Give me one good blast, and we'll call it a day."  
  
Gohan straitened his posture, and nodded in a determined way. He assumed Goku's trademark stance, and began quietly, increasing in voice and power as he went along. "Ka…me…HA...MEE…..HAAAAA!!!" The blast hit Goku's blocking hands with power that surprised him even after these years of training. Then, his son looked truly exhausted.   
  
"Great work, son. That'll be all for now."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
He smiled as his son went over to his little bed on the ground, falling instantly into blissful slumber.   
  
He yawned. He hadn't shown it during the training, but he was tired as well. He sat against a tree, closing his eyes before he felt it. A raging power was heading right for him. Goku jumped up, and within a second, he could see it's source.  
  
The Saiyan prince appeared before him, his eyes red, and his cheeks drenched with tears. "Kakarot!" he yelled.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?!" He asked, wondering what could possibly affect him in such a way. His face held five times the pain it had on Namek.  
  
"It's…it's." He closed his eyes, and released a torrent of tears. "It's Bulma."  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Alright, you don't know this yet…but Bulma and I are…together." More tears. "Right now, she's having my child."  
  
"Well, congra—-"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot!!!...It's not going well." His voice cracked terribly. "She's...dying."  
  
_Trunks never said that his mother died during childbirth._ Goku thought. _In fact, I think he said that she sent him here herself._  
  
"Kakarot, they're talking like they'll only be able to save one of them."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
He powered up. "Damn right it is! They say that if we don't choose soon...I'll lose them both." His power lowered, and he silently sobbed.   
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"She says that if it comes down to it, she want's the baby to be saved...How can she be so stupid?!"  
  
"Vegeta, I think that's very brave of her."  
  
"I don't care what you think!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to do something, damn it, save her!"  
  
"I don't know what to do..."  
  
His eyes were pleading. "Please, Kakarot. Please just do something. Don't let them die."  
  
"Vegeta, there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Then find the dragon balls!" he said, with a heartbreaking hope it his eyes. "Find them now, and wish that they'd be okay!"  
  
"That takes weeks."  
  
He looked at the ground, and said, under his breath, through shivering sobs, "You bastard." He looked back up at Goku then, his eyes full of contempt. "You bastard!!!"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?!" he yelled, powering up again. He attacked, punching and kicking with a power he hadn't neared two years before. He had obviously been training. "You can give your life to kill your own brother, but you can't do anything to save her?!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do."  
  
"There must be something!" He landed a kick on Goku's side that made it difficult to breath. Goku transformed, and this only made Vegeta angrier. "How dare you flaunt that misgotten power at a time like this?!" he screamed. He tried to swing-kick Goku in the head, but he easily put up an arm, and blocked. Vegeta attempted to punch, but Goku grabbed both of his arms, and looked into his raging eyes. They soon melted back into sadness, as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Kakarot...please...help."  
  
"Vegeta," he said, his vision also becoming blurry. "The best way I can help you is by giving you some advice: Go back to her. Stay by her side, comfort her, and have faith."  
  
"Did your woman have any problems with Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I guess the universe _is_ punishing me. I no doubt deserve it....but why did it have to use _her_ to do it?...It's just not fair."  
  
"Vegeta, the universe is not punishing you. Chi-chi's just stronger than Bulma, I guess.......Go to her, Vegeta."  
  
"I'm afraid to go back now. What if she's gone?"  
  
"Just go. I'll be right behind you."  
  
Vegeta nodded weakly, and got up, straitening his posture. He flew off, and Goku followed close behind.  
  
They landed outside the hospital. The power Vegeta used to fly had diminished his tears, brought the white back to his eyes. He walked in with his normal stoic look, while Goku waited outside, silently watching.   
  
Vegeta took Bulma's hand, and said something that Goku couldn't hear. From a mild mental reading, Goku knew that it was something like "I'm here for you."  
  
Somehow, everything turned out alright. Bulma and the baby both lived, and another week passed by... Goku was meditating by the lake, as he did every night, when he felt a tranquil but powerful aura approach.   
  
"Hay, Vegeta." he said, before he even opened his eyes.   
  
"Greetings, Kakarot."  
  
Goku opened his eyes to see the prince smiling, really smiling. It made him smile too. "How's Bulma?"  
  
"Oh, annoying as ever." He seemed to attempt a scowl, but quickly gave up.   
  
"How's the baby doing? Thought of a name yet?"  
  
"His name's Trunks, and he never stops screaming. That is one loud kid."  
  
Goku chuckled.  
  
Vegeta tried once more to frown, but was soon laughing right along with him.  
  
"You know, Kakarot, I wouldn't even have a family right now if it wasn't for you."  
  
"No, Vegeta, I didn't do any–-"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot! It's a fact, proven on several occasions, that whenever your around, everything always seems to turn out good in the end."  
  
"But you–-"  
  
Vegeta put up a hand to silence him. "I told you to shut up, Kakarot!" He shook his head. "How can you possibly be so stupid—-!" He smiled, and continued. "-—and such a walking miracle at the same time?"  
  
"Well, I-—"  
  
"Shut up, and let me say what I have to say!"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Well, you saved my family, Kakarot. You gave me the courage to go back there, and also helped the situation by being the big dumb good-luck-charm that you are. So after all this, I have one thing to say...Thank you... you baka." He flew off before Goku could respond.   
  
Goku laughed. "No problem, Vegeta." 


End file.
